A pinball machine is an entertainment or amusement device usually found in a variety of public places such as arcades, restaurants, bars, clubs, etc., but sometimes also present in private residences and other environments. Generally speaking, a conventional or traditional pinball machine allows players to play a game in which points are earned by physically manipulating one or more steel balls on a slightly inclined playfield within a glass-covered cabinet.
The pinball machine's playfield typically includes one or more physical targets. When a ball strikes a particular physical target, an electromechanical switch coupled to (or otherwise integrated into) the target detects the mechanical impact, which then triggers a change in some aspect of the game. For example, in some cases, when a ball hits a given target, a player may score a predetermined amount of points.
In most pinball implementations, a “hole” or “drain” is located at the bottom portion of the playfield. Usually, if the ball falls into the drain, the game ends or another ball is provided to the player. Mechanical “flippers” capable of at least partially covering the drain may allow a skilled player to hit the ball at an appropriate time so as to prevent it from falling into the drain, thus putting that same ball back in play and extending the duration of the game.